Quest
by GlammieGirl328
Summary: Arguing. That's all Bulma and Vegeta have. However, when unexpected events lead to the having to travel across the globe, they will be spending more time together. Will it rip them apart or bring them closer?
1. Where It Started

Glammie: Ok, guys I've been sitting on this story for years. It is my 1st ever fanfiction. A Bulma and Vegeta Fanfiction.

Vegeta: Great, you better not sully my name Earth woman or we might have a problem.

Bulma: Wow, you are mean.

Vegeta: Tough shit. If I was nice this story would not be so funny.

Glammie: Well, while you two are fighting, I'm going to do the disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z.

Vegeta: You got that right.

Where it Started

The blinding fury Vegeta felt for the enemy standing in front of him was almost unbearable. How could Kakarot, the low third class Saiyan, ascend to Super Saiyan before the PRINCE of all Saiyans? He should be the dirt beneath his feet yet he seems to be more like the vast sky above him, unreachableble and mysterious.

Looking into his eyes he felt the need to destroy Kakarot. Plus the smirk he wore on his face was really wearing Vegeta's patience. He growled and lunged at Goku, who swiftly dodged his attack and gave him a knee to his stomach, sending him hurling into the air. Goku flew up toward Vegeta, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Vegeta shot up from the ground and in rapid succession kneed Goku in the stomach and punched him in the face. As Goku's body fell towards the ground Vegeta charged and fired Rapid Ki Blasts at him. Goku hit the ground, battered and lifeless, with a loud thud. Vegeta smirked and chuckled, but the victory was short lived.

Vegeta:(Thoughts) One day Kakarot, that will be you.

As the simulation ended he was left standing alone in Gravity Room. He did a once over of himself and noticed that he didn't have a scratch on him. He angrily stalked to the house of the blue- haired harlot. The simulations were weakening.

(Time Skip)

Vegeta walked in the room and noticed the woman preparing her morning meal. He stood there silently waiting for the Earth woman to become aware of his presence. Bulma eventually looked up to see a very pissed Vegeta. She jumped and accidentally spilled hot grits all over her exposed legs and feet. With a loud scream she fell to the floor and let a few tears escape.

Seeing her like this amused Vegeta. This woman was usually stubborn and disrespectful towards him. She finally was getting what was coming to her.

He heard her wimpering. Was she crying?

Vegeta:(Laughing) Pathetic.

Bulma was shocked when he wet a cloth and threw it on the ground near her. She grabbed it immediately and tended to her wounds. Once the pain had lessened, she turned her attention and anger at the Saiyan.

Bulma: What the actual fuck Vegeta? (Getting up off the floor) Why are you sneaking up on people?

Vegeta:(Replying in the same tone) Stupid woman!, If you can't boil water correctly, stay away from my meals.

Bulma: Who the hell said I was cooking for you? I'd rather not waste my time on inconsiderate assholes.

Truth was, Bulma had actually decided to cook for the prince in an effort to play nice.

Vegeta:(Arching an eyebrow) For a fairly intelligent woman, you sure do a lot of dumb things. Like burning yourself with your meal.

Bulma:(Rolling her eyes) So, you came to tell me how dumb I am?

Vegeta: No, (Looking at the angry red welts on her legs) I came to complain about your shitty inventions.

Bulma: Of course you are. What's wrong with them?

Vegeta: The simulations seem to be getting weaker. I trained this morning and I defeated it and came out without a scratch on me.

Bulma: Oh yeah. I knew that.

Vegeta: Oh you knew that? (Clenching his fists)

Bulma: Pretty much.

Vegeta: And yet you continued to let me waste my time?

Bulma: Yup. I was busy working on upgrades all week. I didn't expect you to get done until Saturday. So, thanks for killing Goku early.

Vegeta:(Frowning) Yet, strangely enough, you're the only one I feel like killing.

Bulma: Aww, I love you too!

Vegeta:(Walking away) I should've let your legs burn on the floor.

Bulma: Well you did it because you are nice under that ice cold skin of yours.

He froze midstep.

Vegeta: Earth woman I wouldn't be nice to you if you were the last human on Earth. Continue to annoy me and I'll kill everyone and make sure you are.

Bulma:( Putting her hands on her hips) Why, so you can do dirty things to me at your leisure?

Vegeta: Don't hold your breath on that.

With that he turned the corner.

Extras:

Glammie: Ok, guys give me the goods. What do you think.

Goku: Why did I die? That's not a nice way to introduce my character.

Glammie: Personal, this story isn't about you.

Piccolo: Then why are we here?

Glammie: I needed people for my Extra. You were just sitting around doing nothing, so I used you guys.

Goku: Well, that's good I guess.

Piccolo: She is like a saint. (Rolling his eyes)

Glammie: Aww, you guys. You're too kind. Well I'm off to sleep.

Goku: Please review. They give her good dreams.

Glammie: I'm addicted to them.


	2. Foul!

Glammie: Ok, so for those who don't know, Friday was my amazing junior prom.

Bill: How was it?

Glammie: All I have to say is it was the prom to end all proms.

Bill: Now you can finally focus your time on more pressing matters.

Glammie: Like this story?

Bill: Pretty much.

Glammie: Do the disclaimer then.

Bill: Glammiegirl328 does not own Dragon Ball Z. She's just, Sayain.

Glammie: Waka waka.

Foul!

Vegeta was annoyed and bored. Normally he was always that way, but this time it was more particular. He had been sitting at the kitchen table for about 15 minutes and the earth woman hadn't even moved to make his meal. She was too busy yelling into her communication device.

Bulma: (Yelling) Yamcha you cheating bastard, how could you cheat on me for a $10 hooker,

The pathetic sounding male on the other end bothered Vegeta. His voice reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

Yamcha: Woah woah Bulma, she's just a fan.

Bulma: I'm sorry, maybe I'm crazy. How is a girl sending nudes for weeks and you replying not cheating.

Yamcha: I told you already, I don't know who that was.

Bulma:(Rolling her eyes) Yamcha the girl's number was saved in your phone.

Yamcha: But, it not like that, really.

Bulma: Fuck off Yamcha, don't call me again, and when you have time, go jump off a cliff.

With that she hung up the phone. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned around. Sitting at the table was an amused Vegeta, giving her an applause.

Bulma: Oh, do I amuse you? Why don't I just become the Prince's royal jester. It seems that everyone takes me for a joke now.

Vegeta:(Smirking) What's funny is your worthless human relationships. They're almost as pathetic as your species.

Bulma: At least I had a relationship.

Vegeta looked at the phone and then back to Bulma.

Vegeta: Do you mean like that one?

Bulma:(Sticking out her tongue) Jerk, still got more action than you did. When is the last time you even hugged a girl?

Vegeta: I'm going to forget that you implied that the Beta male was ever action. Anyway, I have no use for women because they only seem to get in my way.

Bulma: Jeez, Vegeta, if you disliked being with women anymore, I would think you were gay.

Vegeta just sat there for a moment and clenched and unclenched his hands. This conversation was really taxing his nerves, but he didn't want to leave her with the last word. That would mean that she won, and he couldn't lose to this poisoned tongue wench.

Bulma:(Widening her eyes and opening her mouth) Oh my Kami, you really are.

Vegeta:(Frowning)I WILL kill you if you say such a disgusting thing like that to me again.

Bulma:(Taking in Vegeta's face) If looks could kill.

She began to chuckle at her own joke. But, everytime she saw his annoyed face, she just laughed more.

Vegeta had had about enough of that.

Vegeta: What's so funny woman? Surely not the fact that your man was cheating on you.

Bulma had instantly stopped laughing and glared at him. Once, her face had fall Vegeta smirked and laughed at her expression.

Bulma: Ass, I'll have you know that I am the most beautiful woman on this planet.

Vegeta: I would be inclined to believe you, but it seems like any harlot knockoff can take your place.

Bulm clenched her fist and let out a deep breath.

Bulma: Screw you Vegeta, hou know you would date me if I have you the time of day. I turn you on and you know it.

Vegeta:(Rolling his eyes) Woman, I'd rather be Zarbon's ass slave before I involved myself with a weakling like you.

Bulma: Ha! I knew you were gay!

Vegeta: Well, you are the one who wants to get intimate. Maybe you're just desperate.

Bulma: Whoa, no one said any thing about intimacy, your getting a bit ahead of yourself. But thank you. Your already fantasizing about me.

Vegeta:(Scoffing) Lewd woman, I would never fantasize about anyone, especially you.

Bulma: You're such a liar. I can feel you undressing me with your eyes right now.

Vegeta: Woman I amd not in the slightest interested in what you are hiding under those harlot rags. Besides, the sight of you nude might permanently blind me.

Bulma could see that Vegeta was averting his eyes from her. Not interested, eh?

Bulma: What are you afraid of?

Vegeta:(Scoffing) I am not afraid of you if that's what you were thinking.

Bulma: Then why won't you look at me? Is it becuase you're not used to being around gorgeous women?

Vegta: I'll have you know that I am the most sought out man in the galaxy. You'd beg to be with me like every other harlot would.

Bulma:(Crossing her arms) Why? Is it because your Prince of all Saiyans because I don't find you in the least attractive.

She was lying right through her teeth, but he didn't have to know that.

Vegeta:( Smirking and walking closer to her) Woman you find me attractive, but don't bother saying so because I will only turn down your attempt to mate with me.

Bulma's breath got shallower as the prince got closer. Being close to the same height, she could look him right in the eye. Looking over his features she couldn't stop herself from staring at his lips. They were no more than an inch from her, and she just wanted to close the gap. She could just lean in and-

Vegeta:(Pushing her away) No!

Bulma:(Hoarsely) Why?

Vegeta: Becuase the thoughts of you vile mouth on mine makes me want to vomit.

Bulma felt hurt for a second, but chose to go for a more nonchalant approach.

Bulma: Yeah, ass if I would ever kiss you! (Snorting and crossing her arms)

With that she grabbed her keys and walked to the front door.

Vegeta: Woman! My meal!

Bulma:(Opening the door) Cook for yourself, Jerk!

Extras:

Glammie: Another day, another chapter.

Krillin: What took you so long?

Glammie: Um, well first of all, I go to school from time to time.

Krillin: Your point being?

Glammie: The point being, is that my attention is divided.

Krillin: Whatever, atleast your done.

Glammie: For now.

Krillin: Shoutout Time!

FW Wandering: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you're one of my roll over readers.

Kerry: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like it.

he0ky: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah for the first couple of chapters their kinda short, but I promise they pick up!

Glammie: And that's a wrap!

Krillin: Please feel free to review, they are greatly appreciated.

Glammie: I eat a celebratory chocolate everytime you do.


	3. Drunken Endeavors

Glammie: Oh hey guys! What's up?

Ciel: Glamm, where have you been?

Glammie: I'm sorry Ciel, it's just with work, I haven't had time to really type.

Sebastian: Master, I suppose we can let her slide this one time. Besides, she is shamelessly plugging us.

Ciel: I guess you're right. (Turning) But don't make a habit of this.

Glammie:(Bowing) Yes, my lord!

Sebastian: Well if there are no more pressing matters, Glammiegirl328 does not own Dragonball Z.

Glammie: But, for all of you who did know, Black Butler, one of my favorite animes is getting 10 new episodes.

Ciel: I wish we weren't you're favorite. Otherwise we wouldn't be stuck here.

Drunken Endeavors

That night Bulma sat in chair on the balcony watching the sprawling city. She had no indication of the visitor watching her from below. She'd been to busy thinking about Yamcha, the fact that he had cheated on her and made it seem like it was no big deal was unbelievable. She spent 10 years of her life in a relationship that was going no where. All that love? Worthless. Dreams of wedding and children? Pointless.

Not wanting to deal with her thoughts sober, she went in the house and came out with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. She popped the top off the bottle and began to pour herself shot after shot. When pouring became too much of a task, she went straight for guzzling out of the bottle, the familiar burn down her throat was the only thing to keep her from bursting into tears.

Vegeta had decided to spend the night on the lawn looking up at the sky. The argument he had earlier with the woman had reminded him of the fact that as much as he would like to leave, there was no where for him to go. Looking up at all the stars, he remembered that in space he was a criminal. There was so much going on after the death of Frieza, that there was no way he could return again. The first time he blasted off to space, he had barely returned with his life.

A strong smell of alcohol hit Vegeta instantly. He scrunched up his face and floated up towards Bulma. The pathetic woman was unconscious with a bottle of beer in one hand, and half a bottle of vodka sitting near her feet,

Vegeta:(Thinking to himself) This idiot is going to drink herself into a coma.

Frowning, he leapt onto the balcony rail. He stood there for a moment, watching her face as she started to come to. When she finally noticed that she was not the only one on the balcony, she let out a high pitched shriek.

Vegeta:( Covering his own ears) Woman, what the hell are you screaming for?

When Bulma recognized the voice, she looked up and gave Vegeta her best glare.

Bulma: What the fuck!? I try to enjoy a nice and quiet evening to myself, and like the beast you are you smelled sadness and just had to partake in it. So if you don't mind, I'm kinda going through something.

Vegeta almost wanted to laugh. The thing was that he had smelled her troubles. That was the problem. It made him sick to his stomach. He hated to see this proud woman so weak, no matter what he told himself. Any human that could go tip for tap with the prince of all Saiyan, should never show this side of herself, for anything.

Vegeta: What the hell is this anyway? (Snatching the beer bottle away and sniffing this) This stuff might as well be water. (Throwing it out into the lawn)

Bulma:(Yelling)What the hell is wrong with you? I was drinking that.

Vegeta:(Crossing his arms) Maybe that's problem.

Bulma: I don't have a drinking problem!

Vegeta: Odd, I may not be from Earth, but I know that having more alcohol in your system than blood counts as a problem.

Bulma:(Pointing at him) You are such a jerk.

Vegta: Weak. Did the alcohol in your brain break your ability to comment back.

Bulma just stared for a long time, and then starting laughing hysterically.

Bulma: If you weren't so infuriating, I might actually like you.

Vegeta: You seem to like me enough to keep offering yourself to me.

Bulma: Well if you would stop resisting, I wouldn't have to even turn to drinking.

Vegta:(Snorting) As if I would participate in any lewd activities with you. In fact, I find the whole race of you are repulsive.

Bulma:(Smiling) Well I guess I'll have to try harder.

She stood up and walked over to Vegeta. Tripping over nothing she unexpectedly fell into his arms. He really didn't mean to catch her. It was a reflexive thing, or at least that's what he told himself.

Bulma:(Giggling) Wow, you caught me. That was like some random trust experiment. (Trying to stand, but almost falling again) Woah, there's all types of gravity out here.

As disgusted by the thought as he was, Vegeta felt the need to make sure the Earth woman didn't maim or seriously injure herself being intoxicated. She was too smart and valuable in his need to ascend to die.

When her eyelids started dropping, and she was slowly going in and out of consciousness, he decided it was time for her to go to bed. Throwing her over his shoulder, as if she weighed nothing, he took her into her bedroom.

He looked around, and decided to just place her on her bed, clothes and all. Once she was down, he tried to hastily make his escape. Before he reached the door, he heard a groan as the woman sat up.

Bulma: Vegeta? Can you stay with me tonight?

Vegeta:(Frowning) Why would I subject myself to torture?

Bulma: Well, I mean, you're single and I'm single. Besides I need a distraction from drinking. Don't you want to be my distraction?

Vegeta:(Sighing) Woman, you are more persistent than most concubines on Frieza's ship. And similar to those situations, I am going to have to decline.

Bulma:(Patting her bed) Oh Vegina, don't be so broody. Besides, I'm drunk right now, so why don't we just hang out for a bit.

Reluctantly Vegeta sat on the edge of her bed. She scooted closer, and he didn't move. However, when she started to stroke his arm with her fingertips, he flinched back, and moved out of arms reach.

Vegeta: Don't.

Bulma: Relax. (Giving him a sloppy smile) I'm just feeling out the goods.

He sighed and put his hands in his head. Why did he subject himself to constant idiocity? Oh that's right, he was a glutton for punishment.

Bulma:(Taking a couple of experimental sniffs) You smell good. Did you actually bathe?

Vegeta: That's it. (Pushing her off of him)

The problem wasn't the comment, but the fact that he actually had, in an act to keep her from making rude comments about his hygiene, taken a shower after training today. However, that wasn't the reason he pushed her off him. He was intrigued that she was touching him so bravely. Usually the other earthlings shied away from him. Not her, she ran in head first and worried about who blasted her later.

Vegeta:(Looking puzzled) Why don't you fear me like the rest of your pathetic race?

Bulma:(Thinking it over) I don't because you're not scary. You're just lonely so you feel the need to intimidate people to keep them away from you.

Slowly Vegeta thought over her answer. Her theory may not have been completely off, but it almost sounded like he was weak. She could pity him because the prince of all Saiyans couldn't control his emotions. He wasn't about to seem weak to this girl. He really didn't know how to go about dealing with this weakness, so he just contemplated on how he would overcome it.

Bulma wasn't paying attention to the mental battle going on in Vegeta's head. All she could think about was what would he do if she kissed him. A ki blast to the head might hurt a lot, but she wanted to and since she was single now she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

Leaning forward she decided to go with it. Before he could react, she kissed him. It was innocent enough, but the way Vegeta reacted was like a man who had been bitten by a rattlesnake.

Vegeta:(Jumping back and give her his most murderous glare) Don't you ever defile my lips with you poisonous mouth again.

Bulma:(Giggling in relief that she wasn't murdered) Then don't want me so much.

Vegeta: Believe me I don't.

With that he said stalked out of the room not even glancing at the woman on the bed behind him. When he reached the hallway, he took a deep breath. The alcohol fumes coming off her breath were enough to make him dizzy. He decided that he had enough humans for on day, and tomorrow he'd go out and start his training agenda early. No matter what the woman said he would train until he couldn't stand, and then some more after that.

While he was walking down the hallway he heard a choking noise coming from Bulma's room. He turned and saw that she was laying in puddle of her own vomit. Vegeta shook his head and walked to find food. Nothing was going to distract him tomorrow.

Extras:

Glammie: Hi lovelies. I'm hyped up on coffee right now, so yeah, this got finished pretty quickly.

Ciel: Why are we still here?

Sebastian: I think she is still "fangirling" on our 2nd episode.

Ciel:(Sighing) I could hear her braying like a donkey at the part with the tiger all the way in hell.

Sebastian: I think it's flattering.

Ciel: if you like her so much, you do her shoutouts then. That's an order.

Sebastian: Don't mind if I do. Here's today's shoutout:

he0ky: Thanks love. My summer has really been excellent so far. I'm so glad you've been enjoying. Please keep reviewing? Yes? Maybe?

Glammie: Well that's a wrap. We're getting ready to get into the best part of this fanfiction. It's the whole reason I rewrote it.

Ciel: Please review. It makes her almost act normal.

Glammie: But, if I was a normal, how fun would that be? I guess you could say (Looking at Sebastian) I'm one hell of a writer.


End file.
